An extremely wide variety of systems for preparing samples are known in practice. They mostly have a transport mechanism which can be moved in the x, y and z direction, with the sample receiving member for receiving samples and/or processing devices for processing samples, which are constructed in particular as tubular containers. Tubular containers for receiving/processing samples, such as, for example, cartridges or columns, are arranged in many cases in special processing stations and come into operational contact at that location with a handling device, such as, for example, a needle, in order to supply or remove samples.
There is further known from DE 20 2008 002 435 U1 a transport adapter for tubular containers for receiving samples for laboratory work which is constructed in the form of a combined insertion and fitting head and which comprises an insertable plug portion for closing a tubular container at the upper end and a transport head portion which extends outwards and further has a sealable through-channel for insertion by means of a cannula.
The transport head portion is constructed at the outer side thereof in such a manner that it can be received with a gripping member and moved to a processing station. The plug portion is pressed into the opening of the tubular container. However, this is an article which can be used only once and which further ensures a secure connection in only one processing station in which the tubular container is supported.